1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! radio and handset.]] Also see- ''About the Wiki.'' Hello and welcome to the Wiki! Were you ever turned on by the Cuban Missile Crisis, Checkpoint Charlie, Exercise Reforger or the Berlin Wall? Here is a wiki devoted to the Cold War era! So, turn on your AN/PRC-77 Portable Transceiver, activate your radar, peer over the Inner German Border, order Ordine Nuovo to crush the GRU and KGB spy rings, phone the White House and fire your Davy Crockett Weapon System at the Symbionese Liberation Army's Collective farm before they steal our Fouga CM.170 Magisters! The factual data base You can swat up on your Cold War knowledge by Visiting topics like- Tu 160 bombers, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base, the Swiss National Redoubt, Lockheed X-17, Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft, Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1, Ekranoplans, Treaties, outer space, radome, MiG-17, the 1970 Polish protests, FMA IA 58 Pucará, Fiat G.91, Black Liberation Army (BLA), Soviet AgitProps, Lockheed X-17, the atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ and Sputnik on their own entry pages now! Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! Watch some Awesome Videos, fly around with some Ekranoplan, and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. Do you think your being watched, if so see: Zenit 2, GRU, radar, KGB and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! Heard about the 1968 Polish political crisis and 1970 Polish protests yet? Well, hear it is! Planned map games (currently on hold) See- Map games This (currently on hold) game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which Several unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses.It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991 . Game play occurs 3 years after the marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? There are a couple of other part made lesser games (currently on hold). I have added several background pages like- the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010), Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-17, RAF Croughton, radar, radome, and and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base; in the hope I could both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 43 years old so I remember Gorby, Yuri Andropov and Konstantin Chernenko) and to help point out some lesser OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. Related interlinks sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] in 1970!]] It is an ongoing project, so will be a slow and sum-what erratic process. It is a labour of love and I hope to add more to it whenever I can. Hopefully make it as complete as I can one day. *Aircraft *Bombers *Tanks and APCs *Helicopters *Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft *The Bay of Pigs Invasion *O.T.L. history notes *NATO *Disasters *Why the USSR broke up in reality *Korean Demilitarized Zone *Southeast Asia Treaty Organization *Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty *John F. Kennedy *Nikita Khrushchev *Red Army racism and shortages! *Europe *Africa *South America *North America *Central America and the Caribbean *The Middle East *South Asia *East Asia *South East Asia *Oceania *The Arctic and the Antarctica *Science *Outer space *Cold War secret police organisations *Noteworthy Air bases *Soviet medals *Cold War *Radar *Military exercises *Weather modification *Radio *Islands *Soviet Social Apparatus *Bikini Atoll *Johnston Atoll *Organisations *Poland *Gulags *Treaties *Biafra War *Vietnam War *Atomic War *The "Friendship Games" *Soviet AgitProps *Lockheed F-94 Starfire *Virgin Lands Campaign *Soviet "Era of Stagnation" *Atomic accidents and disasters *Atomic warfare information notes. *Severnaya Zemlya Islands in Siberia, Russia *Ballistic missile submarines *Submarines *Space rockets *Greenland *Thailand *Awesome Videos Admins. * Number of Admins: Please read before editing. *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: Site news. *Meet some of the Cold War leaders at Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917, Czechoslovakian leaders and Soviet Social Apparatus. *Game play won't be for a long time since I'm still developing the OTL data base side.Oniontree1 (talk) 15:49, June 28, 2015 (UTC) *The category Soviet Social Apparatus has just been created!Oniontree1 (talk) 21:24, June 24, 2015 (UTC) *The category Disasters has just been created!Oniontree1 (talk) 15:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Opinion poll Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? NATO crushes Warsaw Pact. NATO defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO just defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO stalemate/draw with Warsaw Pact. Warsaw Pact just defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact crushes NATO. The Arabs take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. China take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. The world is ruined and we all lose out in a nuked-out hell! Videos *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Clock and calendar Current time: Also see *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game * Latest activity Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The remnant USSR's Flag. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A picture of the streets of Havana. Pluton 034.jpg|A French Pluton missile. Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Bloodhound SAM at the RAF Museum.jpg|A British Bloodhound SAM. Russian Air Force MiG-31 inflight Pichugin.jpg|A Soviet, now Russian MiG-31 fighter. Flag of Poland.svg|OTL offical and ATL variant flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|OTL variant and ATL offical flag and flag of the rebel Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The OTL and ATL communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of W. Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the OTL GDR and ALT 'renewed' GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical OTL Canadian flag and ATL variant flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Peru. 20th Fighter Wing F-100Ds, RAF Wethersfield.jpg|2 F-100Ds of the 79th Fighter Squadron, based at Woodbridge, but part of the 20th Tactical Fighter Wing, RAF Wethersfield Essex. FSO Polonez MR'78 militia front Poznan 2011.jpg|A Polish Polonez MR'78 made Police car. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The real life offical Icelandic flag and parallel world's alternate one. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate world's life Icelandic flag and parallel world's offical one. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_the_Central_African_Republic.svg|The flag of the C.A.R. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Chimpanzee Ham in Biopack Couch - cropped.jpg|Ham the "Astrochimp". Mariner 10.jpg|The Mariner 10 satellite. width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff ''Site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: *** Number of Videos: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit here. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers Images.'' .]] super-alloy jet engine (RB199) turbine blade. Used turbine blade of RR 19javascript:void('Source')9.]] Category:Browse Category:Main